Aile (Megaman ZX) vs. Samus Aran
Aile vs. Samus Aran is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton. Featuring Alie from Megaman ZX against Samus Aran from Metroid Description Capcom vs. Nintendo. Which female sharpshooter will walk away victorious? Interlude Rush: So who wants to see a battle between two side scrolling female shooters today? Boomstick: Ooh. I do. Rush: Today we have Aile, the cyborganic Megaman Impersonator Bolt: And Samus Aran, the bounty hunter. I'm Bolt and he's Rush Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armors, weapons and skills to find out who win...a Death Battle Aile Rush: During the ZX era of the Megaman series, there lived a young humanoid girl named Aile. From the start, her childhood was a pretty sad one. Bolt: Oh maybe that's because some evil robots decided to kill her mother. Rush: I mean that would do it. Bolt: Aile spent most of her childhood growing up under the tutorship of a friend named Giro, who just had the time to also run his own delivery company. During one of his deliveries, Giro and Aile were charged to deliver a powerful substance known as biometal. Rush: During the delivery, Giro and Aile were ambush by evil reploids, that wanted to steal the biometal. During the ambush Aile was caught in the crossfire and coincidentally ended up being thrown off the cliff into a nearby forest with the biometal she and Giro were in charge of delivering. Upon awakening she discovered the biometal was a sentient weapon designed to bond with living or mechanical hosts, in order to give them superhuman abilities for the purpose of fighting Mavericks. Using its power Aile managed to fight her way out of the forest and meet up with her friend Giro. Bolt: Ok what are biometals exactly? Rush: Biometals are powerful living metals that house the souls and battle data of deceased Reploids. Bolt: Reploids? Rush: They're deceased Megaman robots Bolt: Wait? Megaman robots have souls? Rush: Biometals can be fused with living beings or other reploids through a genetic recombination process called "Mega-Merging." All biometals are completely self aware and can communicate directly with their hosts during battle. Bolt: The biometals can only be heard by the host, so no one can eavesdrop on their conversation. Rush: Many of Aile's biometals includes Model X, a biometal that acts as Aile's biomatch and houses the soul of Megaman X. Bolt: With this Aile gains the many powers and physical traits that X possessed when in base form. This includes giving Aile X's X-buster, a projectile weapon that shoots blasts of condensed solar energy and the ability to charge up the shots for the X-buster to 3 degrees of power with a built in energy Amplification Device. Rush: This also gives Aile X's strength, wall jump ability, Titanium-X outer skin alloy, ability quickly dash forward in short burst of speed with an Emergency Acceleration System and finally the ability balance himself to superhuman degrees with a Full Auto Balancer. Bolt: And since this biometal gives Aile all the traights of X, this also means that it can give Aile a tactical advantage over her foes. Rush: However Aile can take her forms a step further by "Doube Mega-Merging." Model X gives her the ability to fuse with other biometals. These allow to access these super forms called Overdrives. Bolt: Overdrive causes Aile's strength rise significantly for a limited amount of time. Rush: By fusing Model X with Model Z, which contains the powers of Zero, can access Model ZX. Bolt: Such an original name. Model ZX gives Aile the defensive and movement abilities of Megaman X and the weapons of Megaman Zero. Her weaponry in this form includes ZX buster, a long range pistol like weapon that shoots out small bursts of energy. Rush: There's also the ZX saber, a beam sword that cut through almost anything. Obviously. In terms of personality Model Z is stoic and while sometimes willing to give advice to Aile like X, is more prone to staying in the background. It’s also the biometal most willing sacrifice itself in some fashion or put its neck on the line. Bolt: Up next is Model HX. This gives Aile the access to the movement/armor systems of X and the weaponry of another ancient reploid named Harpunia. In this form, Aile wields two energy swords that can cut through almost anything and can create short distance sword beams with a special attack called Sonic Boom. Model HX can also “charge” a few seconds and use its energy reserves to create large slow moving electric balls of energy as projectile attacks or “charge” and use energy to create short lasting tornados of wind to rip enemies apart. Rush: When in overdrive mode Model HX’s attacks gain additional strength and an electric aura, which makes her attacks deal electricity damage on contact. Model HX also gives Aile a few new movement systems, such as the ability to fly freely in the air with the help of two newly added wings (in the manga at least), the ability to quickly dash horizontally or upwards with help from those previously mentioned wings and the ability to hover. Finally Model HX gives Aile new sensory abilities, and lets her analyze her opponents to some extent, allowing her to find out their current HP and locate their weak points. Bolt: Model H is just like me in personality. Stubborn, proud, analytical, and honorable. Rush: Only one of those words described you perfectly. Bolt: What are you trying to say Rush? Rush: Let's keep going, there's a couple more forms we have to go through. Bolt: Uh huh. We're not done talking about this. Next up is Model FX. While in this form Aile fights with a two large canon like weapons called knuckle busters, which buster fires bursts of energy that can be manipulated to change directions multiple times mid-flight with a built in “buster editor” system which determines their flight path. These canons also act as makeshift boxing gloves and can be “charged” to create extra powerful punches called Megaton Crushes (which also release a extra powerful burst of projectile energy forward when used).They can also be “charged” and be used to create a pillar of forward moving fire that can incinerate foes. In overdrive all of Aile’s attacks do extra damage and take on a fire elemental. Rush: However Aile's best model is model OX. In this form, Aile fights exactly like her ZX form. However in OX form, she can access Overdrive, keep it engaged indefinitely and use a variety of new special attacks when it is active. Bolt: These new special attacks includes Shinkuujin, an electricity infused sword beam attack that Aile releases directly in front of her, Ryuuenjin, a fire base upper cutting attack, and Arc Blade, an ice based attack, which creates 8 small ice based sword beams that spread out in a circle like fashion when Aile jumps and swings her saber in the air. Rush: Earth Gaizer is a downward punching attack that releases 4 energy encased boulders that smash into opponents when it hits a solid substance. Messenkou is another downward punching attack, which can be accessed by “charging” and releases 9 bolts of plasma energy in a half-circle formation after hitting a solid substance. Finally Rekkouha is a downward punching attack, which is accessed by “charging” to two degrees and summons 12 bolts of light to fall down and impale any enemies in the immediate area. Bolt: This form is powerful, but this form does make Aile more bloodlusted and more violent, like a rabbid dog. Rush: Aile has done some ridiculous things in terms of physicality. In the manga, Aile destroyed a gigantic squid reploid with a single megaton punch. Bolt: Then there's that time where Aile broke out of the grip of a serpent who was 100x bigger than her. Rush: She has tanked point blank explosions and falls from multiple stories without much damage in human form and tanked hits from Purpil, a reploid who absorbed powers of most biometals including the strength of Model F. Bolt: And when it comes to speed, Aile is somewhere in the supersonic speeds category. Rush: Aile has 3-8 years experience fighting Mavericks, stopped a world threatening conspiracy called “project haven” single handedly, and helped stop the another world threatening event called the “game of destiny” with the help of another Megaman years later. Bolt: She has managed to repeatedly defeat opponents who are significantly older than her, have more psychotic temperaments and have more fighting experience than her overall. Rush: As impressive as Aile is, there's one problem. Both her over limit and the special attacks of specific biometal forms consume energy from the same stocks of fuel, making it very easy for Aile to run out of Juice when a battle gets prolonged. Bolt: Still, shouldn't be too much of a problem for her in battle. Aile is one impressive imitator. Samus Aran Rush: Born on the planet K-2L, Samus Aran and the rest of the inhabitants were living a peaceful life. Bolt: Peaceful, until some space pirates raided the planet, murdered almost everyone that existed on the planet, and made Samus Aran an orphan. Why do most backstories have to be so sad or messed up? Rush: After being adopted by a mysterious bird like species named Chozo, Samus was taken to Planet Zebes,infused with the DNA of the bird like species, and was raised to become a warrior. Bolt: Wait Samus is a mutant? Rush: Yup Bolt: You know I think she'll be great help for Professor X. Rush: Once Samus became an adult, she joined the Federation Police. Bolt: But she ultimately decided to leave the business and became a bounty hunter. I don't blame. I don't have follow any rules if I was a bounty hunter. Rush: Armed with her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus became famous for completing missions that others thought were impossible. Bolt: Then it was obviously wasn't impossible then. Rush: Yeah but it just shows that she handle the odds stacked against her Bolt: Samus has a crap load of beams in her weaponry. She has power beam, long beam, ice beam, charge beam, grapple beam, Spazer, wide beam, plasma beam, nova beam (which bypasses armor and attacks the vitals), wave beam, dark & light beam, annihilator beam, hyper beam, and zero laser. Rush: She also has other weapons like power bombs, missiles, and the all famous screwattack. Bolt: Rush. What company produces Death Battle? Rush: Screwattack Bolt: Did we name the company after her attack? Rush: Maybe Bolt: Thought so. Finally with out Samus' power suit, she has the zero suit, a skin tight outfit...oh yeah. Rush: Uh Bolt? Bolt: Heh heh sorry Rush. Rush: How about I talk the Zero Suit. In the Zero Suit, Samus becomes faster and carries a paralyzer gun, that...paralyzes people. Bolt: I guess she doesn't own a thesaurus. Also it can turn into a laser whip. Rush: Samus is an incredible fighter. Samus can run at supersonic speed and has kept up with hypersonic enemies like Ridley. Bolt: In her power suit Samus is durable enough to tank a blast from Ridley's plasma breath and attack that destroyed the area around them and survived being crushed by Kraid's foot. Rush: And considering he's a pretty big dude, that's a lot of force. But Samus is far from perfect. She often makes mistakes and loses her power ups at the beginning of a mission. Also the Power Suit has limits. The Power Suit can be decommissioned if it takes too much damage, and runs out of Energy Tanks. Bolt: Still, if those are her only limits then I can see why she's one of the deadliest bounty hunters alive. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Samus landed on Planet Earth. She was on the look out for her next target, Aile. "She can't be far," Samus said. After a few minutes of searching the planet for Aile she finally found her. She readies her arm canon. She fired a missile at Aile but Aile quickly notices and dodges. Aile transformed into Model X. "Let's get this over with Reploid," Aile said. FIGHT! (Cue You Will Know Our Names-Xenoblade Chronicles) Aile made the first move. She fire her X-buster and managed to hit Samus. She avoided Samus punches and hit her with a mighty uppercut and fired another X-buster attack on Samus. The force knocked Samus back. "Not bad," Samus said. Samus began to kick up her speed and began to dash towards Aile at supersonic speeds. Aile tried to move out the way, but Samus managed to head butt her. She unleashed a vicious attack. She up smashed Aile, meteor smashed Aile, just smashed Aile. She then fired her missiles. The missiles hit Aile. Samus then grabbed Aile with her grapple beam. She flung Aile around and threw her into a skyscraper nearby. Samus hopped after Aile into the building. Aile stood up. "I guess it's time to get serious," Aile said while Samus charged up her power beam. Samus fired the power beam but Aile dodged it and fired her X-Buster while dodging. Samus got hit and Aile got up close. She dodged Samus' attacks and kicked Samus back. Samus fired her grapple beam at Aile but Aile grabbed it and pulled Samus towards her, delivering an uppercut. While Samus was launched into the air, Aile charged up her X-buster and aimed at the floor she was standing on. When Samus landed on the ground, she was right in front of Aile's charging X-Buster. She fired her charged attack and destroyed the floor they were standing on. While falling, Aile decided that it was time to switch her strategy. She transformed into another model. Model HX. "What?" Samus wondered. "Why did she change colors?" Aile took out her two energy swords and dashed towards Samus. Samus was quick to react and fired her grapple beam at Aile's left hand. She quickly yanked the sword out of hands. Samus finally landed on the ground and dropped the sword. Aile dashed towards Samus, but Samus left a power bomb that blew up in Aile's face. Aile got pushed back. She got fustrated. Aile fired her electric balls at Samus quickly avoided them with her morph ball. "What the heck," Aile said. Aile saw her other sword on the ground. Samus got out of her morph ball and fired a charged power beam. Aile was quick to dodge it and flew towards her sword. She grabbed her 2nd sword and dashed towards Samus. Samus fired more power beam shots and missiles towards Aile, but Aile was quick to dodge. Samus took out a smash ball and broke it. She quickly fired the zero laser. Aile saw the laser coming towards her. "Oh crap," Aile said. Samus finished firing the zero laser. When the attack was done, she didn't see Aile. "That'll teach you to mess with the best bounty hunter throughout the galaxy," Samus said. Samus was unaware the Aile quickly flew above her location. Aile dashed down towards Samus and unleashed her Sonic Boom attack. It Samus. Samus was surprised. Aile kept attacking Samus with her energy swords. She delivered one final blow. She pierced Samus' armor. Samus' armor fell off. "Wait what?" Aile said. "You're a human? And a female?!" (Cue Iron Dite-Battle Fever) Zero Suit Samus fired her paralyzer gun towards Aile. Aile dodged the paralyzer, but she didn't dodge Samus. Samus quickly dashed towards her and hit her with her side smash, and then her charged side smash. Aile hopped back up. She dashed towards Zero Suit Samus and slashed her swords, but Samus quickly dodged it with her down+B. Summersaulting into the air and then stiking Aile on top of her hair. "That's it! Now you're starting tick me off woman," Aile said. "I didn't wanna have to do this but you leave me no choice." (Cue Xenoblade Chronicles X-Uncontrollable) Aile transformed into her most powerful model. Model OX. "What? She transformed again?" Samus questioned. "That's right. I hoped you're ready for a beating," Aile said. "Heh. Don't flatter yourself," Zero Suit Samus said. Samus fired two parayzer shots, but Aile dodged them. Aile dashed towards Samus with her Shinkuujin but Samus dodged. Samus fired her paralyzer but Aile dodged and returned the favor by firing her ZX buster. Samus dodged the ZX Buster shots and attacked with her laser whip. Aile grabbed the laser whip. "Big mistake," Aile said. Aile attacked Samus with Ryuuenjin. Then Aile impaled Samus with Arc blade. All 8 impaled Samus. Samus ripped out the ice blades. Samus dashed towards Aile. Aile tried to hit her but Samus dodged and got behind Aile. "It's over," Samus said. Samus stabbed Aile with the ice blade. "Well played," Aile said. "But that wasn't very smart was it." Samus was bleeding out of her mouth. She was stabbed by the ZX saber. "Sleep tight." Aile slices Samus in half. K.O! Conclusion Bolt: NOOOOOO! NOT THE BODY SUIT! Rush: This fight was pretty close. Both fighters have shown similar displays of strength, speed, and durability. While that being said, in the end we had to give the victory to Aile. Bolt: Even though Samus is a smart cookie, Aile is a little more tactical and strategic. Samus often makes mistakes while Aile on the other hand, really doesn't. Rush: Samus may have a lot of weapons, but Aile is way more versatile and standardly has more weapons to fight with than Samus, who usually loses all of her power ups at the beginning of every mission. Bolt: And even though the Power Suit is insanely durable, it still has limits. I'm highly sure Aile and the ZX saber, which cuts through almost anything, can cut through the Power Suit. That's going to leave Samus way more vulnerable to Aile's assaults. Rush: And the Overdrive increases Aile's strength rise significantly overtime for a limited time. And finally even though Samus is more experienced, Aile's defeated multiple reploids with way more experience. Bolt: Also, OX Model. In the end, Samus was X-ed out. Rush: The winner is Aile Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Strunton Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015